(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that forms a latent image on an image carrier and forms a toner image by supplying toner to the latent image, a charging member is used to charge an outer peripheral surface of the image carrier.
Such a charging member includes a charge wire (an example of a discharge electrode) that supplies an electric charge to the image carrier and a grid electrode (an example of a control electrode) that controls the potential of the image carrier. The grid electrode may be curved along the image carrier to increase the charging speed of the image carrier.